The Mysterious Disappearance
by nextasdasd
Summary: Mac is missing, can Bloo and the gang find him? please comment


Weaving in and out of the corridors, Bloo was searching for a place to hide. He could hear Wilt counting 4 stories below him. Bloo was panicking because all of his good hiding places were taken up by his friends (which they found by playing numerous games of hide and seek with Bloo). Then, Boo saw an unlocked chest and dove into it. The chest was very small and he could barely fit in it comfortably. Then the wait was on.

After 3 hours, Bloo couldn't stand waiting so long so he burst out of the chest, surprised to find that no one there; he looked down all 3 passage ways but couldn't see anyone. So, he crept out quietly (so that he would not be heard if Wilt was around) and went down the hall. Bloo looked carefully into each room to not be seen. Bloo was stumped. "Where is everyone?" he said. Then he felt his stomach rumbling so he went downstairs to see if the family was eating.

When he came downstairs, he found everyone searching for something, or someone. Blue got a clever idea. He ran upstairs and got Mac's bottle of smoke and a grappling hook from previous expeditions and went back downstairs.

"Everyone keep looking!" said Frankie, looking very worried. Then Wilt said, "We searched the whole house and we still can't find…" All of the sudden, the room filled with white gas and Bloo came swinging in on a grappling hook and shouted "Beware of the terrifying invisible Blooregard Q Kazoo!!!". He landed with his chest puffed out and cape flying in the background.

"Bloo, this is no time to play games, Mac has disappeared," said Frankie. "Mac is probably hiding from all of us because he thinks that we are still playing hide and seek" said Bloo very relaxed. "Master Mac was with me this morning and I told him that you were playing hide and seek. Then he went off to find Master Wilt." Said Mr. Herriman. "Then Mac found me and we went outside to play some one on one basketball. Then he went to go find Eduardo," said Wilt looking worried. "But he never came to me," said Eduardo. "So all this time we've been looking for him but no one has found him yet," said Frankie. Bloo started to panic because if Mac was not there every day, than Bloo would be put up for adoption. Bloo than ran up and down the corridors shouting "Mac!" every few seconds.

His shouting got him nowhere, so he went downstairs to try to play along with the gang. When he got downstairs, he found that everyone was splitting up to search outside. Bloo joined in with Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco who were assigned to search the woods.

The gang had already had a camping trip in the past so they were careful where they walked. "I wonder what happened to Mac," said Wilt. "Oh, I bet that Mac is just playing around with us," said Bloo, trying not to look worried. "Coco coco coco coco?" asked Coco. "No, Mac is not trying to avoid Bloo. They're best amigos," said Eduardo. After a while, the gang did not find Mac, and afraid of getting lost, they headed back.

When they got back, the turnout wasn't good. No one had found Mac in all the places that they looked. When everyone went back inside, the gang went upstairs to Bloo's room to talk about where he might be. "We searched everywhere and we still can not find Mac," said Eduardo. "He has to be here somewhere… we just have to look at the big picture," said Wilt. "Who would want Mac out of the way?" asked Bloo. "Duchess!!" shouted the whole gang simultaneously. "It makes prefect sense! With Mac out of the way, you would be put up for adoption and would be adopted!" said Wilt.

The gang then ran down to Frankie and told them how it must be Duchess. "I get it now! With Mac out of the way, then Bloo would be put up for adoption!" exclaimed Frankie. "O.K. then, let's go and get my pal back." said Bloo. When they reached Duchess's room, they started working on a plan. "O.K. I' ll get my…" said Bloo. "Sounds like a plan to me," said Frankie.

"Let me go!" shouted Mac, struggling to get free from a table that he was strapped down to. "I will not because with you out of the way, then Bloo will be adopted and I will never have your shenanigans again," said Duchess. White smoke filled the air and the door was barged down. Out came Wilt, Frankie, Eduardo, and Coco, but not Bloo. "We know you have Mac," said Frankie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just making myself look beautiful," said Duchess. The gang explained her plan to her and told her how they figured it out, everything from when they started looking for him. While they were explaining it to her, Bloo entered the room by a vent. Mac saw him and was about to shout but Bloo quieted him down. "How did you find me?" inquired Mac in a whisper. "I'll tell you later," said Bloo. Then he untied Mac and they crept back into the vent and gave Frankie a blue light signal. They walked out of the empty space that used to be Duchess's door and left. When Duchess turned around, Mac was gone.

When the gang got back to the main hall, they explained everything to Mac. "And that is how we found you," said Frankie looking a little tired of saying the story. "Well then, lets all go have some dinner," said Bloo. "Dinner!" exclaimed Frankie as she ran to the kitchen to make some food fast.


End file.
